Let Me Forget
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: 'Ini jalan yang tepat. Meninggalkan Basket dan beralih ke hal lain. Melupakan sesuatu yang pernah aku cintai setengah mati, dan mencoba mencintai hal baru. Aku tidak mau melihat dan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Aku tidak mau menangis lagi. Ini jalan yang terbaik...iya,kan'/OC x Kuroko/Warning inside/DLDR!


**Let Me Forget**

Fict ini punya **Yhatikaze-kun**

Kuroko No basuke milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Rate : **T**

Pair : **OC x Kuroko**

Genre : **Untuk sementara Friendship dulu ye...**

Warning :** OC, OOC, Typos, EYD dan tanda baca tidak sesuai, dan berbagai macam warning lainnya. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tidak terasa musim semi kembali menyapa masyarakat jepang. Setahun sudah berlalu. Para siswa kelas satu tahun lalu, kini menduduki bangku kelas dua. Bangku yang kosong akan diisi oleh para murid baru lainnya.

Mizutani Keiko adalah salah satu di antara 300 murid baru yang memilih Seirin Koukou untuk mengukir kenangan masa SMA-nya.

Gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokelat itu menatap sekilas bangunan di hadapannya. Mata yang juga berwarna cokelat berbinar kagum. Di bawah bunga sakura yang berguguran ia tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan pelan memasuki sekolah barunya.

Jalan masuk mulai dipenuhi oleh para senpai yang mempromosikan klub-klub yang ada di Seirin. Klub Sastra, Klub Sepak bola, Klub Renang, Klub Basket adalah sekian dari banyaknya Klub. Namun hanya satu Klub yang mampu menahan tatapan gadis berpotongan rambut pendek itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain. Ia tersenyum pada senpai yang baru saja memberikannya selebaran.

"Aku ingin bergabung... Klub Memasak,"

.

.

.

"Ne... aku dengar ada seorang murid dari Teiko tahun ini," Furihata memainkan bola basket di ujung jarinya.

Furihata Kouki. Siswa yang dulu berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat saat pertandingan pertamanya, mulai menunjukkan bakatnya dalam basket. Berkat bimbingan Hyuuga Junpei, ia menemukan bakatnya sebagai "Three Pointer".

Tidak hanya Furihata. Seluruh kelas satu yang kini naik ke kelas dua mulai menunjukkan bakat mereka. Melihat perkembangan mereka, para senpai yang kini duduk di kelas tiga merasa tenang. Setidaknya penerus mereka bisa diandalkan untuk membawa nama Seirin.

Dan hari ini tim basket Seirin berkumpul di Gym untuk melihat para anggota baru mereka. Peminat klub Basket tahun ini meningkat. Bukan hanya itu. Kemampuan mereka juga tidak main-main. Tinggal sedikit polesan dari tangan dingin Aida Riko, mereka akan siap tampil di pertandingan bergengsi.

"Mizutani Keiko, manager klub basket Teiko setelah Momoi-san," kata Kuroko sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau kenal dia? Bagus lah, mungkin kemampuannya setara dengan Momoi dari Touou. Dia akan sangat berguna untuk tim kita," ujar Koganei dengan antusias. Siswa kelas tiga itu masih saja betah nongkrong di gym, meskipun ia jarang bermain. Katanya ia senang melihat orang bermain basket.

Kuroko mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya tengah berlarian entah ke mana.

"Mungkin," gumam Kuroko pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Mungkin?"

"Dia memang di bawah bimbingan Momoi-san. Tapi kudengar dia tidak tertarik dengan Basket lagi. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke Klub Memasak tadi," Kuroko menjawab masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namun bila ada yang memperhatikan lebih jelas, ada sedikit ekspresi aneh di raut wajah Kuroko. Bahkan tanpa "Phantom Player" itu sadari, ia menggertakkan giginya pelan.

"Eh? Klub yang tahun lalu Cuma beranggotakan 5 orang itu?" tanya Furihata cukup kaget.

Seorang yang di bawah bimbingan Momoi, sudah pasti hebat dalam mengatur strategi. Tapi kenapa ia memilih Klub Memasak? Dia bisa saja bergabung dengan Klub Basket Seirin yang mulai diperhitungkan kehebatannya dibanding Klub yang hanya berkutat dengan bumbu-bumbu makanan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan," kata Kuroko pelan sebelum mulai berlari pelan mengelilingi lapangan. Meninggalkan teman dan senpai-nya yang sepertinya masih ingin bertanya tentang Mizutani Keiko.

Kuroko ingat siapa Mizutani Keiko itu. Dia gadis pekerja keras yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Momoi Satsuki pergi. Mendengarkan apa yang diinstruksikan Momoi. Belajar "melihat" dari Momoi. Belajar "berpikir" seperti Momoi. Walau ia sering terjatuh, mimisan karena kepanasan, bahkan sering terkena lemparan bola saat latihan. Yah, gadis itu ceroboh, Kuroko tahu itu. Tapi Kuroko percaya, Mizutani Keiko akan menjadi lebih hebat dari Momoi Satsuki. Semuanya hanya masalah waktu.

Tapi, kenapa ia membuang bakatnya?

"Dia bodoh atau apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa kesal dengan seorang gadis.

.

.

.

Mizutani Keiko memainkan jarinya yang lentik di atas telenan. Di hari pertamanya, ia cukup antusias. Bahkan ia membeli celemek baru dengan motif kotak-kotak. Beberapa bahan telah selesai ia potong dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Wah, Mizu-san hebat sekali.. Kau bisa memotong cepat dan rapi. Kau memang berbakat," kata seorang gadis pirang sambil memandang kagum pada irisan bawang hasil kerja kohai-nya.

"Tidak juga, senpai. Aku hanya sering dituntut menyiapkan makanan dengan cepat," ia merendah sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih ke tempat cuci piring untuk mencuci tangannya yang baru saja mengiris bawang merah.

Seperti yang ia duga. Klub Memasak memang sangat menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan, hingga tanpa sadar ia terus saja tersenyum. Tangannya seakan tidak mau berhenti bergerak untuk mengolah bahan-bahan yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Ne Mizu-san, waktu SMP kau gabung di klub apa?" tanya seorang gadis lagi.

Satu pertanyaan ringan yang mampu membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

Otaknya seperti memaksa mencari satu dari sekian ingatan dan kembali memutar kenangannya selama SMP. Suara bola yang memantul. Suara sepatu yang berdecit. Suara Ring yang berbenturan dengan bola berwarna orange. Dan...

..raut kekecewaan.

Semuanya terasa nyata, seakan benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini. Seakan ia kembali di tarik mundur ke belakang. Dipaksa untuk menikmati kemenangan yang tidak bisa ia nikmati. Apa arti kemenangan kalau kau tidak senang? Gadis itu tersenyum miris sebelum menarik kembali dirinya ke dunia nyata.

"A-Ah... Aku di Klub Basket. T-Tapi aku payah dalam hal itu. Hahaha," suara tawa gadis itu terdengar sumbang karena dipaksakan. Ia tidak ingin larut dalam kenangan itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan tim-nya. Ah, apa mereka bisa disebut sebagai tim? Bukannya mereka seperti bermain sendiri? Bahkan mereka bersaing dalam mencetak angka terbanyak. Pertandingan di dalam tim yang sedang bertanding dengan tim lain? Mereka gila ya?

"M-Minyak-nya sudah panas. Ayo kita mulai.." ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian para senpai yang mulai memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara penggorengan dan suara obrolan dari beberapa siswa yang sedang asyik memasak.

'Ini jalan yang tepat. Meninggalkan Basket dan beralih ke hal lain. Melupakan sesuatu yang pernah aku cintai setengah mati, dan mencoba mencintai hal baru. Aku tidak mau melihat dan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Aku tidak mau menangis lagi. Ini jalan yang terbaik...

...iya,kan?'

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh', Mizu-tan..."

"Mizu-tan?"

"Hah... Pokoknya kita harus ke gym. Kau tahu, mereka sangat hebat dan keren. Bahkan tim kita baru memasuki tahun ketiga, tapi sudah memenangkan Kejuaraan Musim Dingin. Aku sangat ingin melihat Izuki-senpai secara langsung. Lagi pula hari ini ada pertandingan latihan."

Mizutani Keiko menatap temannya dengan ragu. Temannya dengan antusias mengajak gadis itu untuk menonton Pertandingan Latihan tim Basket Seirin. Tapi... Ia sedang berusaha menghilangkan basket dari dalam hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa," katanya berusaha meminta maaf. Mengeluarkan mimik wajah seakan ia sangat menyesal tidak bisa ikut menonton. Akting yang bagus.

"Hari ini klub memasak sedang tidak ada kegiatan, kan? Ayo lah..." tatapan memohon memancar dari netra berwarna hitam pekat temannya itu. Manik se-hitam telaga itu bertemu dengan manik cokelat-nya yang menatap ragu.

Ini... tetap tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau.

"A-Aku ada janji. Mungkin lain kali,"

Akhirnya temannya itu menyerah dengan kalimat 'Lain kali harus menyaksikannya bersamaku, ya,' sebagai penutup. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Ada janji? Ia jelas sedang berbohong. Ia hanya ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku tentang resep makanan. Meski ia tidak pandai berbohong, tapi untung saja temannya mudah untuk dibohongi.

Dan apa arti "Mungkin lain kali," itu? Memberikan harapan kosong? Atau maksud kalimatmu yang sebenarnya "Mungkin lain kali, saat aku berubah pikiran, dan kembali mencintai basket,"? Yang mana yang benar?

'Jelas saja aku memberikan harapan kosong. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang bernama basket,'

Ia mulai memasukkan buku serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Setelah semuanya telah beres, ia berjalan pelan keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan.

Selama perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap suara siswa yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Ne Hyuuga-kun, kau yakin tidak mau main di pertandingan kali ini? Kau ini sombong apa apa?"

"Kantoku, aku sudah cukup tua. Lagi pula para kelas satu dan kelas dua harus membiasakan diri mereka di arena pertandingan. Bermain di pertandingan dan mengambil kesempatan mereka untuk mendapat pengalaman. Apa aku se-rakus itu?"

"Jadi kau berhenti bermain basket?"

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Aku akan terus bermain basket. Aku kan harus menjadi pemain nomor satu di Jepang. Bahkan aku sudah mulai melirik perguruan tinggi khusus basket,"

"Heehh? Shugoi.."

"Itu semua karena... Aku mencintai basket. Tidak peduli siapa lawanku. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku kalah. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku dihancurkan. Aku tetap mencintai basket,"

Konyol sekali. Itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Apa masih ada orang seperti ini? Orang yang masih mencintai sesuatu yang menghancurkan-nya. Kenapa ia tidak berhenti saja? Masa depan mereka bukan hanya basket saja, kan?

Menggeleng pelan, Mizutani Keiko mempercepat jalannya menuju perpustakaan.

Hari ini perpustakaan cukup lengang. Hanya ada sekitar empat orang di dalam ruangan yang penuh buku tersebut. Keiko menaruh tas-nya di loker yang telah disediakan dan memulai pencarian di antara rak-rak yang tinggi menjulang.

Kepalanya menengadah, mencari label "Makanan" di antara deretan-deretan label lainnya. Beruntung kelompok buku yang ia tuju berada tidak terlalu tinggi. Jadi dengan mudah ia mengambil dan mengembalikannya.

Ia membawa beberapa buah buku menuju sebuah meja dan duduk dengan tenang di sana. Manik cokelat-nya berkerak mengikuti deretan kalimat yang menjelaskan tentang cara membuat Milk Shake. Sesekali ia bergumam pelan dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mizu-san.."

Tubuhnya membeku. Ia terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa bergerak dan berkata apa-apa. Yang lebih membuatnya membeku adalah ia mengenal pemilik suara ini. Dengan gerakan ragu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang pemilik suara.

Laki-laki bermata dan berambut biru. Orang yang miskin akan ekspresi wajah. Si bayangan yang suka muncul dan menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Senior-nya saat di Teiko. The Phanton Player.

"Kuroko-senpai.." gumamnya pelan, bahkan terkesan berbisik.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemilik suara itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah datar. Ia menatap lurus pada manik cokelat milik gadis yang masih tidak berkutik. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang sedang terbuka, menandakan ia tadi sempat membaca buku tersebut.

Laki-laki dengan postur tubuh cukup pendek untuk ukuran pemain basket itu menghembuskan napasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutup buku yang terbuka namun tidak ia baca lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih Seirin," kata Kuroko dengan ringan. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka. Bahkan saat mereka baru saling menyapa. Apa-apaan atmosfer aneh ini?

"H-Hum... A-Aku tidak menyangka a-akan bertemu denganmu d-di sini," gadis berambut cokelat se-bahu itu memaksakan senyumnya di tengah rasa kaget yang belum juga reda.

Sudah berapa kali ia berbohong hari ini? Gadis itu jelas tahu kalau Kuroko bersekolah di Seirin. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di saat seperti ini. Bahkan ia berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki minim ekspresi itu. Lagi pula Kuroko bukan alasannya untuk memilih Seirin.

Ia memilih Seirin saat pilihan Kaijou, Rakuzan, atau Touou yang datang padanya. Ia memilih ikut tes masuk Seirin, dibanding lewat jalur prestasi yang ditawarkan Kaijou Rakuzan, dan Touou. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa "gangguan" dari tiga anggota Kiseki No Sedai dan seorang mantan manajer mereka.

Ia memilih Seirin karena ia tahu, pemain Phantom Player di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki rasa agresif untuk menariknya masuk di klub Basket. Hahh... ia ingat bagaimana anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang berambut merah itu menelepon-nya dini hari untuk menyuruhnya masuk Rakuzan.

Juga anggota berambut pirang yang dengan berisiknya datang ke Teiko dan mempromosikan sekolahnya. Setelah itu ia menawarkan gadis itu untuk masuk ke Kaijou. Dan juga si rambut biru tua dan rambut pink itu. Sama saja. Dan mereka semua mendapat penolakan yang sama.

Hahhh... sungguh, yang gadis itu inginkan hanya ingin hidup bebas tanpa basket.

"Dan aku lebih tidak menyangka, kau memilih Klub memasak," kata Kuroko penuh dengan nada sindiran yang jarang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Tatapan yang datar, kini mulai menajam. Gadis yang menjadi objek tatapannya pun terdiam dan berusaha kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap seolah tidak mengerti maksud pemilik rambut baby blue itu.

"Aku suka memasak. Apa salah?" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai basket-"

"Tidak lagi,"

Sedikit terlonjak akan refleks-nya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bibirnya akan berucap begitu cepat untuk membantah pernyataan senpai-nya itu.

Namun memang benar,kan? Ia tidak mencintai basket lagi. Sekarang ia bukan manajer atau pun anggota klub basket lagi. Sekarang ia hanya anggota klub memasak.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu. Aku yakin ini bukan ajaran Momoi-san,"

"Aku... hanya ingin hidup tenang. Momoi-senpai, Aomine-senpai, Akashi-senpai, Kise-senpai, dan sekarang Kuroko-senpai. Aku mohon... aku sudah tidak ingin mengenal basket lagi,"

Suasana hening pasca ungkapan syarat akan rasa putus asa dan lelah yang keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Mizutani Keiko. Hening yang tidak menyenangkan.

Namun yang gadis itu tidak mengerti, kenapa ia masih merasakan tatapan tajam Kuroko yang terhunus padanya. Apa mau senpai-nya itu?

"Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal..." kata Kuroko datar.

Sial. Percakapan ini semakin berat dan serius. Padahal tujuan awalnya hanya ingin menyapa kohai-nya, berbincang ringan, dan...

...dan?

Entahlah. Bahkan laki-laki berwajah datar itu tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti kenapa kedua kakinya berjalan menghampiri gadis yang membuatnya kesal itu? Kenapa ia menyapa gadis itu? Kenapa ia membahas tentang Klub memasak? Dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba menginginkan gadis itu bergabung dengan klub basket?

"Alasan? Aku tidak mengerti-"

"...alasan kenapa kau... ingin melupakan basket?"

Sekali lagi, tanpa sadar Kuroko Tetsuya menggertakkan giginya. Suasana kembali hening. Gadis di hadapannya mulai menutup buku yang ia baca. Matanya menatap serius tepat di mata biru laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Karena aku membenci basket. Aku benci basket karena kalian yang mewariskan kehebatan kalian pada para Junior kalian. Aku benci melihat raut wajah frustasi, kecewa, tidak berdaya, dan akhirnya menyerah saat Junior kalian mempermainkan perasaan lawannya. Kau memang tidak sama dengan mereka. Tapi..."

"...aku membencimu yang hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh... my first fict di fandom ini. Dan...**

**Nani kore?**

**E-Ehm... Saya nggak mau banyak ngomong setelah kekacauan atas fict saya di atas.**

**H-Hheheh...**

**E-Ehm... kalau begitu, mohon kritik dan sarannya...**

**Keep or Delete ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yhatikaze-kun**


End file.
